


Kiss the Freckle

by Lia_Petros



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: A sequel toYeet the Bottlebased on the following idea:"Today’s idea is not as elaborate like the other ones. Is just kara been mesmerized by Lena’s freckle in her throat. Is game night or something, and Kara is unable to see something else more than that little freckle. Every time Lena drink something, or do something that makes her throat move, makes Kara more and more focus on that little dot. At the end, Kara gives in and faves a little peck to that freckle, in front of everyone and without a warning. (Very important note: this is before they become a couple, and after they fix the rift)."
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Kiss the Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I have to works in progress that I should be writing and I will start them, however, I wanted to write something to celebrate my 2000th post on Tumblr (although now is more like 2,5k) and to cheer the Supercorp fandom after season 5 that wasn't all that great so, why not a sequel to my very first Supercorp fic Yeet the Bottle?  
> This work is set after season 4 and before season 5. I won't write anything for this setting anymore but I do think the story deserved a follow-up with at least a hint of a happy ending!

After throwing a punch, Kara defends her attacker’s punch in her hand easily. Although tall and muscular, the alien isn’t that strong or well-trained so, she doesn’t need to worry about being punched. Her strength is not over the top anymore. Learning to control her powers a second time proved to be easy. The only thing that happens but not often as before is that she sometimes slips in a thick Russian accent. But regarding her powers and her emotions, Kara is managing quite well.

Sometimes she will grunt and grimace while twisting or breaking something but she is fully herself now. No Linda Lee trying to live through Kara. Not anymore, not after six months.

Telling her friends about what was going on with her was actually easier than she thought because Brainy seemed to have her back on that, saying that what was happening to her after she and Red Daughter became one was actually expected. Kara had all support she needed as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl.

She rolls her eyes when the alien grunts at her. His skin is gray with some shades of green and he has some reptile features, including a tail that he now uses to put the blonde on the ground with an unexpected hit. Now, _she_ is the one grunting for not dodging his strike in time. So, when she gets off the ground, she is very pissed. At least pissed enough to sucker punch him against the nearest building.

“ _Supergirl, was that really necessary?”_ Alex’s voice rings inside her ear because of her comms. Kara ignores it and adjusts her hair that is on her face, covering her eyes a bit. Then she dashes to the building the alien broke into after her punch to assess the damage.

The wall is destroyed but no civilian was hurt by her recklessness, so all is good in the end. She grabs the alien by his polo white shirt and lifts him off the ground.

“Come on, you have some explaining to do,” Kara states flatly as she readies herself to fly off that place with the alien.

At the DEO, the welcome committee is cold and harsh. Once again she hears Alex complaining about her unnecessary display of strength and damage making. It’s not that Kara stopped caring about damage control but sometimes she just loses control of her emotions even if there is no more internal turmoil going on with her.

Alex and the others need to accept that sometimes Kara will lose control of her anger and frustration. Six months after defeating Lex and losing Lena, she is doing as fine as someone who lost their best friend can.

Lena left without saying goodbye. She threw those wine bottles at Kara and that was that; the next day everyone at CatCo found out that James wasn’t just the editor-in-chief but the CEO of the company as Lena had donated the company to him. Someone new was running L-Corp in National City and the woman was gone.

Not seeing Lena almost every day was painful, yes, but what hurt the most was that Kara never got a chance to explain herself nor to ask Lena to forgive her. She hit rock-bottom fast and it didn’t help that Linda Lee was sad about what happened and angry at Kara for making them losing Lena forever. The first two months were difficult for her. She was sulking and crying out of the blue because she missed her best friend so much. However, time went by and now she is fine. Linda Lee is no longer a problem, just a nuisance that comes and goes, and she is over Lena Luthor.

Yes, she had tried to find the woman in the first month and everyone had to stop her attempts to go after Lena but now it’s all in the past.

—

Dragging herself out of the bed has become a nasty habit of Lena. What was nastier than waking up that late in the day, was waking up with a splitting headache and the smell of booze, announcing what she wouldn’t try to hide, not anymore at least — she was hungover.

When Lena came back to Metropolis, her goal was to take care of her company from there and moving on. Onwards, she thought for the first three weeks when she woke up. Moving on, however, wasn’t simple as she thought it should be because almost every night she would dream of Kara. The dreams would start quite harmless until they evolved into nightmares; the main theme was always the same, the betrayal.

She started to drink in hopes to avoid those nightmares and it worked. Then she began missing work for either being drunk or hungover. After three months of such erratic behavior, Lena stopped showing up at L-Corp.

Her days are empty now. She stays at home and only appears at the company when Sam can’t sort things out by herself, which is almost never because her friend is capable of everything.

So, she stays at home drinking her hurt away and when she is completely drunk, Lena allows herself to cry and scream because she still hates Kara Danvers for lying to her for three years, and her hatred for the woman grows when she reminds herself of what she did in the name of their friendship. There were days she would break things while screaming. Nowadays she just cries and drinks more, shower when her clothes get too sticky on her body. And when she is sober, she just feels numb. A numbness she has deliberately chosen to feel because she couldn’t-- _can’t_ deal with the amalgam of emotions she has been avoiding feeling these past months.

She leaves her bedroom and goes to her living room that is a mess of pizza boxes, Chinese takeout boxes with their chopstick inside, glasses of wine and whiskey all over the place — center table, tv rack —, all of them dirty and some of them with beverage remnants. Besides all that, there are some beer cans and beer bottles, too.

Lena turns the TV on and when Supergirl appears in the news, she almost turns off because seeing her former friend playing hero is the last thing she wants to see but the woman leaves the TV on the moment she sees someone wearing a familiar exo-suit appearing out of thin air to blast the blonde with energy mixed with kryptonite. It’s not Lex, she knows that and she isn’t exactly shocked when Lillian shows herself.

Her mother wasn’t the best mother an orphan kid could ask for. Lillian was a good mother to Lex, yes, but never to Lena. However, somewhere along the way, the woman had a change of heart. Between being targeted by her beloved son and being protected by the adopted daughter she never wanted, something shifted inside Lillian. What has changed exactly, Lena may never know. What she does know is why her mother is actively attacking Supergirl — because of her.

Weeks ago Lillian visited her for no apparent reason other than wanting to see her only living child and when the woman saw the kind of life Lena was living, she instantly knew. She didn’t even ask what happened, she just stated in a cold, frighteningly calm voice “you know”.

They didn’t talk about that nor about the fact that Lena was the one who killed Lex because she knew that would change everything between them and she has reached a point where having Lillian on her side, for now, was better than being alone with her thoughts.

So, seeing her mother blasting Supergirl with kryptonite wasn’t surprising at all.

What was surprising was getting a call from Alex Danvers asking her to go to National City one week after that attack on Supergirl’s life. According to the woman, Kara was fine, just… powerless and no one, _not even Brainy_ , found out a way to fix that.

She didn’t want to go but Fate was playing a trick on her as the acting CEO of L-Corp subsidiary in National City was caught on a scandal involving money laundry a few days later Alex’s call. Lena had to go anyway so, why not visit the one who broke her heart? Maybe seeing Supergirl powerless would help her really move on. She is hoping that she could find some peace at Kara’s sudden misery.

—

Watching the news on crime rate while powerless isn’t good, Kara knows that but she can’t stop herself to turn the TV on every night to see if Dreamer, J’onn and the DEO are handling things just fine or if they are lying to protect her feelings as they did on her third day of being completely powerless. They had to face what remained from the alien-hating group Children of Liberty and all that could have gone wrong went wrong. Alex got hurt pretty bad and now she has to wear a sling because of her broken arm.

Now she watches the news in the morning, too, because every criminal in National City has figured out Supergirl isn’t coming to stop whatever criminal activity they want to do.

The second worse part of not having her powers back yet is the comeback of Red Daughter into her thoughts. Kara feels her counterpart mocking her for not being so super anymore and it’s not only annoying as it is also upsetting. According to Linda Lee, Kara deserves the feeling of powerlessness so, to say that she is doing fine when such a strong wave of self-loathing hits her is to lie to herself and everyone around her.

But, she does it — lie, that is. Kara keeps telling her sister and her friends that she is doing okay despite not having her powers back again. She puts in on a front of hopefulness when stating that soon enough Brainy and all the DEO personnel will find a way to make her powers come back to her. However, she doesn’t really believe that.

Not when something inside her (and maybe it’s just herself and not Linda Lee) keeps on insisting that that is what she deserves after all. That because she hurt Lena, Kara deserves some kind of punishment. Part of her doesn’t want to believe in that thought but the other part agrees wholeheartedly to this nagging feeling.

When someone knocks on her door, she sighs defeatedly. Kara knows who is on the other side and yes, she was waiting for them since 8 pm, but she doesn’t want to go to the DEO to be treated like a lab rat _again_. It’s tiring, mostly because the blonde doesn’t know for how long she can keep with the hopeful act. Still, she opens the door and there they are — Alex and J’onn.

“Oh, cool. You are ready to go,” her sister seems relieved to see Kara wearing something that isn’t pajamas or sweatpants and sweatshirts.

“Not that I want to…” She drags her words as she drags herself out of her place after turning off the TV. All tests run so far led them nowhere so why today would be any different?

After a silent car ride to the DEO, they get there. Riding a car (not even in the front seat since Alex was faster to claim her place in the car besides J’onn, who was driving) wasn’t tedious when she didn’t do on daily basis but that wasn’t the case anymore. They took thirty minutes to get to the DEO and that was boring.

Then she understood why they thought today may be different than the other days — Lena was in the med bay, reading something, maybe a report on Kara’s current state.

She freezes on the spot and just, takes Lena’s current appearance in. The woman is sickly thin as if she hasn’t eaten enough these past months. Her cheeks are more prominent than Kara remembered and there are dark circles around Lena’s eyes and even from where she is standing, the blonde notices the lack of sparkle in Lena’s now hollow green eyes; it’s like staring the emptiness itself. The once lustrous black hair that cascaded beautifully around Lena’s face isn’t shiny anymore.

They stare at each other when Lena acknowledges Kara’s presence and she does everything that it’s in her power to not break down in front of the woman whose heart she has broken without wanting to do so.

Kara presses her lips together trying hard not to cry but when she hears Lena calling her “Supergirl” in a flat emotionless voice, she loses her quiet battle and leaves. She didn’t enter the room so she basically pushes people in her way and keeps walking in the corridor to the farthest room she can find.

She gets into a conference room, then. Not realizing she had held her breath since the very moment she recognized Lena, Kara exhales but not slowly nor graciously. Her chest moves fast and her heart thumps violently on her ribcage making her breath sharp and short. Then Kara walks to the wooden, big table surrounded by chairs and supports her weight on the table by flatting her hands on it. Her shoulders are sagged by the weight of her anxiety.

Kara has made herself believe she was fine after all this time but seeing Lena proves she has been lying to herself since the day she decided she had enough.

“Kar, we need--”

“What, what is she doing here?!” She interrupts Alex, that followed her. Without her super-hearing, Kara can’t hear people approaching her anymore. However, it’s a dumb detail to hold on to but it’s all she has to cut her panic attack before

“She is here to help,” her sister explains softly, her voice becoming closer to where Kara is standing. Suddenly, she feels a hand in her shoulder squeezing gently. “I called her because I think she--”

“Why?!” The desperation and hurt take the best of Kara making her incapable of controlling her voice, her body, _herself_. She turns to her sister, her eyes watery and her chin shaky. “Why did you do that?! She, she _left_ , Alex! She didn’t, you know, she didn’t even--” She breaks before she can’t say that Lena left without giving Kara a chance to explain herself.

Heavy tears roll down on her face and her breath becomes sharper and shorter as the crying gets intense by the seconds.

It has been months since the last time she cried like this over Lena. When that happened, it was because she understood why her friend’s choice to leave affected her so much — she was in love with Lena and she didn’t know before. She was in love with Lena and she ruined everything before she could realize her true feelings for her former friend.

Seeing Lena here looking sick only makes everything worse because Kara can’t blame the woman for leaving anymore. For some time, Kara made herself believe that she was better off without Lena because the woman clearly wouldn’t miss her; she had chosen to run instead of allowing the blonde to explain herself so, she didn’t care for Kara that much. But that belief has no support to stand on anymore as it’s clear Lena isn’t doing so well, too.

“I’m sorry, Kara, I’m so, so sorry, but I… we are running out of options here,” Alex says while going in for a hug and not caring about her arm supported on the sling. She holds Kara tight as if she is trying to take some of the pain from Kara. She sniffs and hides her face on Alex’s shoulders.

Her big sister got used to getting her clothes wet by tears and running nose. The first months were absolutely hellish for all of them as Kara was heartbroken and unpredictable. She was unpredictable because of Linda Lee. And speaking on her, the blonde can feel her excitement in seeing Lena and that makes things even more complicated. Kara is hurt but a part of her (the part that makes her speaks in thick Russian accent) is happy because Lena Luthor is here; being honest with herself, she is excited and happy as well and also hopeful but she can’t be because she knows Lena will leave as soon as she helps them unblock Kara’s powers.

Alex breaks the hug and that’s what makes Kara go back to reality.

“Let’s go. We have some tests to run,” she voices with a fond smile that doesn’t reach her almond eyes. Kara knows her sister isn’t all excited about having Lena her. When the woman left, she picked the pieces of Kara. To this day, Alex still finds a new piece to return to her sister, like now. And to add more into the mess, Alex was becoming friends with Lena, too. Kara knew her sister missed the woman as well even though not as much as her.

Kara appreciates everything Alex has been doing for her since that dreadful day. So, it’s time for her to show her sister how much she values what Alex did by calling Lena in.

—

Lena didn’t mean to stick around. Actually, she didn’t mean to help Kara since being anywhere near the woman only brought to the surface a painful feeling that never went away. After six months of drinking, she hasn’t processed what she needed to process. Hell, she didn’t tell anyone about shooting Lex.

She felt — and feels — utterly alone even though she could count on Sam for anything. But how does one tell another person they shoot their murderous sibling in order to protect the ones they love only to find out that that love was built on lies? Lena knew she could trust Sam but that was too much to put on her friend’s shoulder. In addition to not knowing where to start telling what has been eating her inside, Lena didn’t want to drag Sam to a drama that didn’t belong to her.

After a long day dealing with governmental audits and other kinds of annoying bureaucracy, she left the L-Corp building. She bid goodbye to everyone she met on her way out.

Outside the building, she feels the temperature dropping but not enough to make people wear heavy warm clothing. Winter in National City would never compare to what real Winter feels, like in Metropolis but she liked. Lena was never a fan of extremes temperatures and this city’s weather never disappointed her. No, it didn’t snow here but she didn’t miss the snow.

After setting in on the city, Lena felt that she _belonged_ in National City. Then, Lex happened and she left. Leaving in such a hurry up ended backfiring. All she wanted was to leave and not deal with some aftermaths. Yes, she should have chosen someone better to take care of the National City subsidiary of L-Corp but at that time all she wanted was to leave to never come back. It’s ironic, really.

After inhaling the chilly air of the night in National City, Lena starts to walk. The hotel she is staying in isn’t that far from L-Corp and it’s not dangerously late to be walking on the streets. But as soon as she crosses the street quickly, not respecting the red light warning people to stand by, a voice calls for her and she freezes. Again.

“Lena?” It’s Kara, that much she knows. Lena doesn’t turn to her; she keeps walking ignoring the other woman. “Lena, please, can we, can we talk?”

_No, we can’t_ and _Please leave me alone_ cross her mind. She quickens her steps forcing Kara to do the same to keep up. If Lena wasn’t still so broken about… well, about all things she learned about Kara, she would think it’s funny to see a Super struggling to keep their pace but she doesn’t she revel in the knowledge that Kara Danvers might never be Supergirl again. It’s not funny or victorious, and Lena does not feel avenged like she wanted to.

She actually felt bad for working tirelessly for two days straight only to finding that nothing was wrong with the other woman. Now she has to fix the mess her acting CEO did before she could leave National City. Again.

“Wait up! Please! I just want to--”

The way she turns on her heels out of the blue is scary and she knows it. Kara wasn’t expecting to Lena stop and turning to her, but that is what she just did. She also cuts the blonde before the woman can finish her sentence.

“Talk?” Her voice is cold and sharp, capable of cutting any hopes Kara has. That’s what Lena wants to — to hurt Kara in the same way she hurt Lena. “I came, I did what your sister asked me to do and it led to a dead-end and because of that, I didn’t get a thank you from anyone. What else do you want after _everything_ you put me through all these years?” She controls her voice the best she can. Lena cannot afford to make a scene or to cry in the middle of a sidewalk as the press is all upon her since the money laundry scandal.

“That I put you through?!” Lena hears confusion and hurt in Kara’s voice but she also hears anger and that makes _her_ anger to take control of her. “I… I never lied to you--”

“Oh, but you _did_!”

“--because of your last name or, or because I didn’t trust you!”

She takes a step into Kara’s personal space invading her bubble made of self-righteousness and hypocrisy. They are face to face now, and because Lena is wearing heels, she faces the blonde as equal and not someone a few inches shorter than the other woman. Her upper lip twitches in anger.

“Do you really want to talk about all the ways you are wrong about that?” Lena starts to advance on Kara, who tries to put a distance between them by walking back. “Do you really want to know all the ways you have been hurting me since the moment I accepted to be your friend?” Her anger tries to get the best of her when Lena raises both hands to grab Kara by the lapel of her raincoat. Part of her wants to shake the woman and then punch her. She could for the blonde is still powerless. But there is another side of Lena that deeply desires to show _why_ Kara’s betrayal hurt so bad.

After six months of not handling the truth, Lena’s heart still bleeds out and every time she thinks about the moment Kara and her shared together in the past, it feels like the cut gets deeper than before.

Being betrayed by Kara hurt more than all the other betrayals because she loved the woman. She still loves her; so bad that it makes her sick.

“If that’s what you want, the hotel I’m staying in is only four blocks from here,” she backs away after saying that and turns her back on Kara. Lena can’t stop hoping that the blonde follows her even if a part of her doesn’t want that. _Talking won’t solve anything_ , she forces herself to believe in that.

To her surprise, Kara follows her and although they don’t walk side by side, it feels strangely good to be in the blonde’s presence again, only the two of them. Well, not really because they are walking on one of the neighborhood main streets but there is no Alex nor Lex between them, no James nor Clark telling them what to think about the other.

Being fooled into thinking Kara was different than every other people that back-stabbed her was what brought misery into Lena’s life. She was-- _is_ constantly hurt by their past interactions. When Supergirl acted like some God telling someone from Lena’s family couldn’t ask about her real name, Kara was there ready to comfort her. When Supergirl asked James to spy on Lena’s lab, the blonde showed surprise.

So, it’s offensive to hear Kara saying she never lie to Lena because of her name or to keep an eye on her because she did. More than once.

—

They screamed and shout all the hurt they kept for the past six months. Turns out they were keeping frustrations and pain from way before the bottle episode. Kara found out about Lena killing Lex and that he was the one who told her about Kara being Supergirl; she understood why Lena threw a bottle at her out of the blue.

It was a conversation that was supposed to last two hours tops, in Kara’s mind but ended up lasting the whole night. In the end, after all was said and done, they were standing on opposite sides of Lena’s hotel room, staring at each other.

Kara felt cold and alone; she could also feel the remaining of Red Daughter’s affection towards Lena becoming regret for hurting the woman. It didn’t help none of them were able to break the distance with a hug or something beyond that even though both of them wanted to feel the other’s warmth. There was so much pain between but the love was bigger than the hurt. Ironically, it was all the love that fed their hurt and anger.

When she left Lena’s room, it was past three in the morning. They didn’t hug but something more lingered between them — a shy feeling of hope that they were on the right path.

If Lena was completely indifferent about Kara keeping a secret for more than three years, the blonde would know that keeping her hopes up would be hurtful to her. Their fight proved that it was worth fighting for Lena’s affection. She wanted to fight for Lena and she would regardless of being worth her time or not but after spending long hours throwing arguments and excuses at the raven-haired woman, Kara knew she wouldn’t be led to a dead end.

That is why she invited Lena to a Game Night four days after their honest talk. She is still powerless and people at the DEO are still trying to figure out what is happening to Supergirl’s nervous system and organism as everything is fine with her, health-wise.

Alex got there first to help Kara setting everything to their game night. Her sister brought some snacks and now they are putting them into bowls quietly. Alex no longer is wearing a sling to support her still broken arm but she still needs to be careful and not carrying heavy things.

“You sure Lena coming here is a good idea?” She picks on the worry in her sister’s voice, smiling softly at the woman while bumping their shoulder together fondly.

“I asked her to not bring any kind of bottled drink for tonight,” Kara chuckles at her own attempt to make a joke. She finishes to fill the bowl with Cheetos and takes the bowl to the living room. The two armchairs and the couch were pushed back to give more space for everyone to sit on the floor. On the center table rest a board game, some bowls with other snacks. Everything was almost done for the night. At the corner of her eyes, she sees Alex walking in with the last bowl of food — the one with gummy bears.

“I’m not worried about you only, you know that,” she sighs and drops her shoulder. Since Alex got here, they started talking about Lena’s appearance and what drove Lillian to risk being arrested again. “She looks terrible, Kara,” Alex states quietly; although her sister’s voice has a tinge of heartbreak that makes Kara’s insides roll painfully over non-justified jealousy, she knows Alex and Lena were on their way to become friends.

“I… I know…” As much as she tries not to, it’s hard not to feel the guilt suffocating her. She knows her sister doesn’t blame her for what happened but Alex isn’t as partial as she used to be. Her sister is Team Kara but she doesn’t turn a blind eye anymore. “But she is coming tonight so, maybe, maybe I… we can help her?” Kara has to believe in that; she needs to believe she can do everything in her power to help Lena fully heal.

—

Lena almost texted Kara a lousy excuse for not going to the blonde’s Game Night. It’s not that she didn’t want to go; she didn’t feel ready to face all those people again. Facing Alex and Brainy was one thing as they were working at the DEO but the other people like James and J’onn? She was scared of that but she went anyway for she missed them. She shouldn’t, but she did.

It turns out to be a normal night. Well, as normal as it could be. Everyone was oddly extra friendly to her; the hugs from James and Alex were the warmest hugs she has received in a long, long time.

Sitting on the floor just, Lena watches them having their fun now after losing a match of Pictionary. She feels welcomed but she also experiences a pang of hurt. They all knew and they never called out Kara on what she was doing to Lena by lying all these years. She knows they couldn’t tell a secret that wasn’t theirs to tell but why they never advised Kara to come clean to Lena? She sighs and looks up when Alex touches her shoulder softly with her own shoulder.

“I know what you’re thinking…” Lena doesn’t doubt that. “We have a lot of catching up to do,” the older Danvers whispers as Kara is sitting near them, being separated by Kelly Olsen who sat next to Alex.

Sitting on her other side is Brainy and that makes Lena feels shielded. They also have been preventing that any alcoholic beverage gets to her. Lena knows why. They had seen her hands shaking and her cold sweating when she was working at the DEO. For some unknown reason to Lena, Alex seemed to know the signs of abstinence.

Lena should be angry at the woman but since Alex didn’t make any remarks about that, Lena actually feels thankful and… _loved_. Well, cared for at least.

The night goes by without any dramas between them, just some usual banter between siblings since James and Kara paired up against Alex and Kelly to play Pictionary and of course that Kelly and Alex crushed James and Kara at the game as the two women were dating and were completely in sync. Lena didn’t know about the new couple but that is what happens after staying away for six months. She laughed with the rest of the crew when the women taunted their sibling for being sore losers.

“See, Lena? That’s what happens when you don’t pair up with me!” James says and then he laughs, too. Lena has missed him but not in the way she thought she would. They dated, yes, however, looking back at their relationship, they were better off as friends. She smiles at him and although her smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes, it’s genuine.

“What on Earth are you talking about? We were awful at these games,” she retorts and all laughs become one thunderous and joyful sound. She hears Nia Nal saying “oh snap!” while she laughs with everyone.

“Not every team can be as awesome as Kelly and me,” Alex gushes before going in for a quick peck on Kelly’s lips. Then, the pair resumes to their places on the floor.

Lena looks over Kara who is sulking and pouting with her arms crossed. “Remember when we used to be awesome? Now you have a girlfriend and you take pleasure in completely obliterated me in these games!” Kara is not looking at her so, Lena smiles at the blonde. The hurt is there but as the hours go by, it gets more and more numb. It helps that Kara isn’t trying hard to get on Lena’s good side. They will get there but not tonight.

“Oh, someone is _jealous_ ,” Alex sings the word to taunt her sister even more, “that I have an awesome girlfriend that knows me that well and that I know that well.”

Kara scoffs and her pout gets bigger.

“Jesus, Alex, even when you’re happy you’re kind of mean,” Lena says quietly not looking directly at Kara anymore. Her smile is more of a ghost of a smile in the corner of her mouth but it’s there in its shyness. Lena can feel the burn of Kara’s stare on her but she doesn’t lift her eyes. Instead, she keeps on looking at her glass of water.

The older woman pushes her playfully to the other side. “You’re only saying that because you and J’onn lost to Brainy and Nia, too,” the red-head says in a display of good humor. Being here surrounded by these people that Lena tried so hard to hate these past months feels good, natural even.

“I hope you power couples don’t destroy Kara’s place, then. Gee, I thought we wouldn’t go fully competitive today,” James complains half-heartedly. His remark makes her raise a brow.

“Why not?” She rests her glass of water on the table and then relaxes her arms on her sides.

“Oh, because the neighbor almost called the police last time, that’s why,” hearing the utter disappointment in J’onn’s voice makes Lena furrow her brow. Yes, she has lost so much since she left.

—

It’s the first time Kara accepts her friends’ help to clean her house after a Game Night. Usually, she would speed clean everything after everybody had except Alex went to their homes. Not tonight. Having no powers at all has many downsides and cleaning after the mess she and her friends made is one of them.

While everyone is doing a fine job of taking the trash or doing the dishes, she is frozen staring Lena drinking her sixth or seventh glass of water. Alex and Brainy have been giving the woman only water to drink, and Kara made the effort of not asking why they were doing that although deep down she knew.

The thing is… it’s distracting because of the damn lone freckle Lena has on her throat. Kara had never paid attention to it before but _of course,_ she would now. She wasn’t exactly alone with her thoughts anymore. Yes, she could control the intrusive thoughts signed by Linda Lee but sometimes her Russian counterpart was stronger and more stubborn than her. So, she is staring at the woman drinking water; her throat moves and that is giving the freckle its place under the spotlight.

Standing in the middle of her living room, holding the Jenga box in her hand, she looks dumbfounded by the sight of Lena Luthor hydrating herself. There is the voice inside her head saying to go over the woman and do something, _anything_.

Kara knows better than to hear this voice. She has been listening to Red Daughter’s wishes since Lena left the city. However, the Russian desires are stronger now that Lena is back and although Kara knows she needs to resist certain urges, she doesn’t really want to.

“You’re drooling,” a voice wakes her from her dazing. She looks at Nia and sees the amusement in the woman’s face. “Does she know yet about your feelings or you will keep this secret for another three years too?” Kara rolls her eyes. She didn’t share that with anyone, not even her sister, but one day Nia went to her and told Kara about this dream she had about Kara and Lena arguing and then the blonde slip that she was in love with the woman.

Kara didn’t think much of that dream Nia had four months ago. She still doesn’t see the importance of it even though Lena is here and they could argue at any time.

“Oh, shut it, you,” she responds and leaves the living room to go to her bedroom. No, Kara doesn’t keep Jenga there but she needs some space. Being over Lena was easier when the woman was in another city in another state but now that she is here, it’s hard and awful. They haven’t built their friendship completely with one long and exhausting talk but Lena came tonight and engaged in some of the games.

Kara was respecting Lena’s space, not caring for how difficult that was for herself. She wanted to sit by Lena’s side and to be her partner for some of the games they played tonight. However, she knew it was too soon.

After several minutes sitting in her bed and staring at nothing, totally zoned out, she gets up and comes back to her living room. Everything is back at their original place, even the armchairs, and the couch.

“Where is everybody?” She asks when she notices only her sister, Kelly, and Lena are there.

“They thought you passed out in your bed,” Lena answers looking at her and it’s hard to not smile at this simple exchange. After everything they said to each other, after all the things they shared, especially Lena, hearing the woman talking _to_ her while looking _at_ her is meaningful to Kara. “Well, we all did.”

“But we are fighting over Lena’s custody so, that’s why we didn’t leave too,” what her sister says makes no sense to Kara.

“They want to give me a ride to my hotel but I can call an Uber,” she explains. Kara finally notices the cell phone in Lena’s hands and it takes seconds for her eyes wanders to Lena’s neck level. The sole freckle is there, taunting her. By now the blonde knows it’s more of a freckle than a mole as she has stared that dot for a long time. That’s why she and James lost in Pictionary, actually — her mind was really far from the game.

“Just… take the ride,” Kara mutters quite desperate as the voice inside her head gets louder by the second. She is certain her voice sounded restrained and rude and she wishes to have more control over her own thoughts but that’s not the case.

A burning desire grows inside her and the blonde is trying to keep it under the surface. She inhales deeply and closes her fists. The way all three women just stare at her doesn’t help her either. While Kelly and Alex look confused, Lena seems almost hurt. Kara wasn’t kicking Lena out of her house but, yes, she needed time alone before she did something idiotic. Like suddenly walking towards the woman and hugging her.

Oh, wait.

She just did that.

_Damn Linda Lee_ , she thinks as she breaks the hug. Kara, however, doesn’t step back.

“I’m, I’m sorry, I’m not kicking you out, it’s just--” When Lena swallows hard in a display of insecurity, Kara’s mouth gets dry by the sight of her throat’s slight movement. She is spellbound by the little dark and round dot that adorns the throat of the woman that now looks at her completely lost and confused.

She is transfixed by the freckled and when she finally snaps out of it, it’s not good.

Not at all.

Kara finally gives in and buries her face on Lena’s neck. Even without her powers, she can hear Lena’s breath getting caught in her throat the moment Kara’s lips touch her smooth skin right on her freckle. It’s a shy peck but not a quick one for her lips lingers on the spot for a few seconds, softly brushing against the skin.

“What the fuck?” Alex says in shock but Kara doesn’t really register. She also doesn’t hear a hollow thud of something falling on the ground. What she _does_ register is the way Lena’s hands hold her sweater with an iron grip, pulling Kara closer to her.

“Babe, let’s go…” Someone says and all she hears next is the door opening and then closing. It’s loud — louder than the sound of something breakable falling on the wooden floor and breaking — and it’s what makes her wake up from the spell she is under to back away several steps.

“I… I’m so, so sorry! I,” Kara adjusts her glasses. “I can explain! I, please, don’t, don’t hate me for that too, it’s just,” the tips of her ears are crimson red and they are on fire. There is not enough room for her embarrassment as she starts to walk around her living room trying to explain what just happened.

—

Lena has no idea of what just happened or what drove Kara to kiss her neck after hugging her but it seems unimportant to find out the reason behind such an impromptu moment. Hearing the blonde’s apologies it’s as unimportant as understanding why Kara walked to her and hugged her, _kissed_ her.

She would love to build up her walls again and be surrounded by her loneliness. Six months after running away from her feelings, Lena didn’t build a wall around her as she was far from the one who could hurt her — she thought she didn’t need to. Now that she is close to Kara, standing several inches from the blonde, she faces her poor choice. However, choosing to not rebuild her walls for thinking she wouldn’t need it doesn’t feel like a poor choice. It feels fortuitous. Maybe Lena wasn’t supposed to close herself off to people after all.

Between filing away what just happened in a box and acting on her deepest desires, Lena chooses the later. Not that walking to Kara in absolute resolve will make all go away. But after denying herself so many things she wanted and leading a lonely regretful life, she chooses happiness; choosing anything other than a small amount of joy wouldn’t do any good. Lena knows it because that’s the way she has been living since she left National City.

Walking to Kara doesn’t erase the past and the hurt, however, allows Lena to let the Sun that the woman used to be shining in her life again, and only she knows how badly she needs to bask in Kara’s light.

She cups the blonde’s face and kisses her with a passion that is beyond her to be controlled. Not that Lena wants to control her emotions; she learned the hard way the importance of allowing her feelings to flow. It’s still overwhelming at times but not now, not when her hands are buried in Kara’s hair.

They move at their own pace, not hurrying the kiss or making it into something that feels too soon. It’s astonishing the way the two of them just click. Kissing Kara shouldn’t be easy and natural like it is something that Lena has done more than once when in truth she never allowed herself to flirt with that possibility even in the dark of the night. But having her body pressed against Kara’s while kissing not only feels natural — it also feels like coming home.

Above all her anger and her hurt, there is the overwhelming yet joyful feeling of being _home_. In the arms of the one person that she is the most vulnerable and true, kissing her lips as if Kara’s lips are meant to be on hers, is where she belongs.

It’s so damn good and perfect, even in the short moments they break the kiss to breathe, that Lena thinks she is floating. Because kissing Kara is all she could ever ask for, it takes some time for her to notice that there is no ground under her feet. Lena breaks the kiss, again, and lets out a pitched yelp.

Kara, being equally taken by the kiss, only notices that when Lena squeals but to much of Lena’s shock and terror, the blonde doesn’t come down. Instead, she beams happily at her.

“You… you did that,” Kara states with so much confidence that Lena actually believes her. Still, she laughs at the blonde’s antics. “You healed me,” she insists, placing kisses all over Lena’s face while coming down smoothly. They land graciously and Kara places a quick peck on her lips. “You--”

Lena rolls her eyes playfully. “It was psychosomatic, then,” she interjects making Kara pout. “Something was preventing you to get your powers back,” Lena didn’t know an alien as powerful as Kara could have her powers affected by her own psyche but Kara’s powers being out because of her psychological was off-balance explained why her tests didn’t show anything wrong with her.

“Or someone…” Kara trails off and looks away when Lena raises a brow.

“Oh, we have so much catching up to do…” She says not hiding her curiosity.

And yes, they have but they also have plenty of time to work out their issues. However, for this night, all that matters is that they are together and at peace. They can talk more about keeping secrets and running away tomorrow. For now, kissing Kara and talking about how the blonde sometimes sharing her mind with Red Daughter was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me at my Tumblr: https://liapetros.tumblr.com/  
> My ask is opened but please be nice when sending something! (:


End file.
